After Midnight
by Rena-Chan44
Summary: From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. [ Penelo x Balthier ] [ DISCONTINUED ]
1. Chapter 1

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 1**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. PeneloxBalthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasty XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

X-X-X-X

I wiped my sweaty brow in exhaustion, smearing more dirt across my forehead. We were traveling through the Estersands, and boy, was it hot. We had been walking through the sands for so long I couldn't even remember why we were on this journey. Yeah, the heat was defiantly getting to me if I couldn't even remember something as simple as that. Typical Penelo behavior, I told myself.

I looked around at my comrades, to see if they were even showing any signs of exhaustion. If they were, maybe we could stop to rest.

A little to my left was Vaan. Thankfully, he was looking just as worn as I was feeling. It was slightly reassuring to know that I wasn't the only one who was about to pass out. But, then again, Vaan and I were labeled the 'children' of the group. Perhaps that was why we were so tired.

I decided to take a look at the rest of the group. Directly behind me was Lady Ashe. She was also panting slightly, but did not look as tired as I. She had once told me that she had to remain strong at all times, regardless of how she was feeling. I looked up to her for that. She was still young but had such a burden to carry on her shoulders, yet carried on with courage and determination. I hope I can be as great as her, someday.

Basch was trudging to her right. He didn't look a bit tired. I honestly didn't know how he could do it. He was clearly one of the oldest here, yet he could keep walking and walking for hours on end, without showing any signs of weakness. But it was obvious he had been through many hardships in his life. I shouldn't even be complaining.

Fran and Balthier were walking side-by-side in the front of the group, as usual.

The white-haired viera was walking with a trudge, like the rest of us. She too, liked to remain strong, but I think she would soon look like the rest of us. Exhausted, that is. She carried her cross-bow in such of fashion, should a fiend attack, she would be ready. But there had not been any fiends for quite some time. And for that, I was glad.

I didn't even bother to fight the blush that came across my face when I looked over at Balthier, because I was so hot that my face was already tinted red. The first time I had met him, when I was trying to save Vaan from the soldiers, I thought that he was cruel for not letting me see Vaan. But, when I had been captured in the mines, and my captors had told me he was coming for me, I couldn't help but to like him even more. And as the time passed, I found myself having a crush on the sky pirate. From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. It wasn't like I hadn't tried to not like him. But, my pathetic attempts were obviously futile, because I found that I would practically swoon at his every word. I tried not to show it, of course.

I sighed. There was no way that the charming sky pirate would ever even consider being interested in a lowly street orphan like me. Especially when there was people like brave Princess Ashe and the beautiful Fran around.

This crush was completely unreasonable. For as long as I could remember, I had always had a little crush on my friend Vaan, even if I knew he was never interested. I would always be his best friend, not his girlfriend. I knew that it would never happen...and that I would have to stop and just move on. I could never bring myself to actually do it--until I met Balthier. He was so brave, handsome and charming that almost all of the feelings I had for Vaan were whisked away. Yeah, he had that affect on me, apparently, I mused.

The sound of Vaan's voice broke me out of my little reverie.

"Hey!! Penelo? You there?" He called, waving a hand in front of my face.

I jumped a little. "Oh! Yeah, what is it?"

"Everyone's decided that we are going to take a break soon...it's almost dark, see?" he replied, motioning to the sky. The sun was indeed starting to set. Thank goodness. That would mean the heat would go down.

I nodded, and then followed my allies to a small cave. I was surprised. Caves were rare in the Estersand. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky.

"Hey, Vaan?" I asked the blond.

He turned towards me again, "Yeah?"

"How did we find a cave?" I inquired.

He let out a laugh. "You were really out of it, weren't you? He motioned towards the tall viera who was already right by the entrance to the cave, along with Balthier. "Fran, of course."

I nodded again in understanding, and Vaan and I made our way over and into the cave. We were the last of the group to enter. Lady Ashe was setting up the mats for us to sleep. I quickly ran over to give her a hand.

When we were done, she smiled politely and said, "Thank you, Penelo." After that, she got up and went to sit beside Basch on the log near the fire pit that Vaan and Fran were making.

I followed her and walked over to see Fran and Vaan. They seemed to be having trouble making the pit. They had dug a small ditch, but that was it.

"Hey, Penelo?" Vaan asked when I stood beside him, "Do you think you could go help Balthier get some rocks and some sort of wood? I know it'll be hard to find wood in the desert, but there should be something..."

I blushed slightly when Vaan mentioned his name. But I hoped I could still easily write it off as the 'heat'. I replied quickly, "Of course. Where...is he?"

Fran looked around and answered for him. "It would seem that he is still waiting by the entrance..."

"Humph!" Vaan laughed, "I looks like he's waiting for you to hurry up, Penelo!"

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh!"

Not wanting to keep him waiting, I ran over to the entrance where he was still standing, arms folded at his chest. "Are you ready?" the sky pirate asked me, when I reached his side.

I looked at the ground, suddenly interested by the pebble there. I kicked it with the toe of my boot. I could never really look him in the eye while I talked to him.

"Yes." I told him, keeping my gaze low.

"Alright. Let's go, then." he walked out of the cave and towards on of the little bunches of trees in the Estersands. I followed him quietly, trying to compose myself. Suddenly the heat barely bothered me.

The entire time that we gathered rocks and sticks, all I could do was concentrate on not tripping over my own two feet or blurting out something completely unreasonable. But of course, me being who I am just had to blow it.

It all started when I was reaching for a particularly high branch on one of the palm trees. I couldn't reach, so I climbed up to the top and tried to pull it off. But, suddenly, my foot _somehow_ got stuck on _something_ and I slipped and fell off the tree. I yelped and closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground. But instead, I felt a strong pair of arms catch my fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I gasped. Great. Just great. This couldn't get anymore embarrassing. None the less, I opened my eyes.

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out, "You can put me down, now." Not that I wanted him too, but I knew if he didn't let me go soon I'd probably go insane. That was most definitely the last thing I needed to happen.

He put me down. As I brushed the dirt off of my clothes, I felt his gaze on me. My face burned. I did not dare to look up. It would only make it worse.

I heard him chuckle lightly. "Perhaps, it would help," he started, "If you did not blush so easily."

I let out a little startled squeak the second those words left his lips. Now, I was determined to keep my eyes on the ground.

I could practically _feel_ him smiling cockily. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," he told me, "I find it quite _captivating_."

And with that, he gathered the rocks and wood that he had collected, and said, "Well, one would think that we have enough firewood by now. Let's bring it back to Vaan and Fran, yes?"

All I could do was nod, and follow him back to the cave, keeping a few feet away at all times. How could he just say things like that and walk away as if it was nothing--and that he said things like that all the time? Wait, he probably did. I suppose I was over-reacting.

By the time that Balthier and I had made it back to our home for the night, it was already dark. So dark, in fact, that I had trouble making my way through the entrance of the cave. I stopped walking and squinted my eyes. I had never really had that great eyesight--I guess I would have to hope for the best and try not to crash into anything. Or worse, anyone.

But then, I felt someone grasp my elbow and lead me towards the center of the cave. Or what I thought was the center.

"Okay, we have the firewood." I heard the sky pirate say from beside me. So, it was him who helped me in here. I couldn't help but to grin stupidly.

I noticed, however, that, once in the middle of the cave, it was a little easier to see everyone. Vaan and Fran had already finished setting up the fire pit.

"Stand back." I heard the viera say. I quickly obeyed, not wanting to end up catching on fire. She muttered a quick 'fire', and soon the entire cave was lit by a soft, warm glow. And I was glad that I could finally have regular vision.

I took a seat on one of the many rocks that were placed around the fire. Vaan came over and sat beside me. Ashe and Fran sat directly across from us, and Balthier and Basch took the last one to my right.

Because it was time for us to eat, everyone was silent, for the most part, except for Vaan's usual chattering and the occasional comment made by me, Basch, or Balthier. After that, when we were done, a few of my comrades decided to go rest for a while.

This eventually led to Vaan arguing pointlessly with certain members of the group, because he simply decided he did not want to take the first watch. I really don't know why he was complaining. It was ritual to us now, and we had developed a system so everyone would get a chance to sleep, and one turn to watch.

"Vaan." Fran said irritably, "It is your turn. Just take your shift." And with that, she left and went over to the sleeping area.

"Ugh." he said, "Fine."

"Vaan?" I asked. I couldn't help but to feel bad. I was just like that. "I'll take your shift, if you want."

He whipped his head around. "Really? Yes! You're the best Penelo!" he shouted. He hugged me quickly and ran over to the mats as well, laying down. I knew he'd be out cold in a matter of minutes.

I laughed good-naturedly and walked back to the fire pit. I pulled out my dagger and a couple of protective spells and set the items on the floor beside me. I watched silently as my friends lay down to sleep. Just _watching_ them made me tired. I tried to think about something else, to keep myself from falling asleep. And, as expected, Balthier's words nudged their way back into my brain--they'd been doing so for the past hour.

_It's nothing to be ashamed of, Penelo. I find it quite captivating._

What was _wrong_ with him? Who just _said_ things like _that_, and walked away as if it was completely normal? Did he not notice? I remember when I first meet the sky pirate, when I was trying to get to Vaan, he had given me his handkerchief to hold on to until I saw him again. I remember being very careful not to loose it. Then, when I had given it back in Bhujerba, I had practically fallen over at the words that came out of his mouth.

_Thank you. I'll keep it close to my heart. _

I supposed Balthier was just that kind of person. That he said things like that to all the women he met. I couldn't help but to hope that _maybe, _he was even _slightly_ attracted to me, because I don't recall him ever saying things like that to Fran...or even Ashe. But maybe, that was because Fran would probably get really mad at him...and that well, Ashe was technically a princess, so he knew that she was off-limits.

I decided that I should just stop thinking all together. The only things my mind could think about in it's tired state was sleep...and Balthier. Suddenly, I couldn't wait until my shift was over. It was a bad idea for me to take over Vaan's shift.

So, I just sat in silence, thinking about every other little thing that wasn't about sleep or a certain sky pirate. It was a pretty tough job. I almost had to resort to singing random songs in my head so I wouldn't think about it. But then, before I could start the first verse, I saw something move and sit beside me out of the corner of my eye.

I froze. The very person I had been trying so hard not to think about had just sat beside _me_.

I turned slowly. He was sitting right beside me, clearly pretending it was completely normal for him to be here.

"Uh..." was all I said.

He turned. "Oh, hello, Penelo."

I laughed inwardly. As if he didn't know I was here.

I just stared.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here on this very fine night. Or should I say morning. It is after midnight." he continued.

I nodded dumbly.

"It seemed as if you were rather bored, and I could not fall asleep, so I decided to come keep you company. You do not mind, do you?" he explained.

I did mind, I minded a lot, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. "Sure. I don't mind."

I racked my brain for something to say. Nothing came. I snuck a look at him. He was staring into the fire, deep in thought. I guess he was content with the silence.

My eyes closed slightly. I was exhausted. My shift wasn't over for another hour, and I don't think I could've lasted that long.

Soon, it was a struggle to keep my eyes open. I lost. I subconsciously leaned on the object nearest to me. Which happened to be Balthier. I barely realized what I was doing.

I was sure I drifted into sleep then, even if it was just for a few minutes. I wasn't even that sure. If I woke up, or when I did, I finally realized what I had done.

I immediately gasped and shifted my weight so I was no longer leaning against him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, a blush finding its way to my cheeks again.

He smiled. "It's alright, Penelo. I don't mind. Feel free to continue."

I nearly fainted right there. After composing myself, I resumed my previous position. At first, it felt a little awkward, but after I while, I fell asleep again.

I think it was safe to say, my dreams were pleasant that night.

X-X-X-X

**a/n**: Hello! This was my _first_ Final Fantasy fanfic. Woo! I know some of you might think that the _Penelo/Balthier_ pairing is a little weird, but, I don't know, the second I saw the 'handkerchief' scene, I couldn't help but to absolutely love this pairing. Even if it's obvious that there is chemistry between Vaan and Penelo, it's still possible for Penelo to have a little crush on Balthier.

I was trying to find some screenshots of that scene for an icon/banner but I haven't had very much luck yet. If any one knows where I could find some, could you please let me know?

And should I continue this fic? Not sure...

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 2**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. PeneloxBalthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasty XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**X-X-X-X**

"Wake up, Penelo." a smooth voice said. Even in my half-asleep state, I could still recognize it; especially since I had dreamed of its owner all night.

I sighed and kept my eyes closed. Whatever I was resting on was warm and comfortable...I wasn't about to give it up soon.

"Hmm..." I heard him say again, gently nudging me, "I suppose she doesn't want to wake up."

He was either talking to himself or talking to someone else. I went with the latter...unless Balthier had suddenly developed a case of temporary insanity. I doubted that.

"Just wake her up already!!" I heard someone complain. I guessed Vaan.

I now knew I would have to wake up sooner or later, especially if Vaan was involved. Last time I refused to wake up, he had decided to find something that would make a bunch of annoying noises. Allow me to say, it worked.

"Calm down, Vaan." I heard Balthier reply in my--or his, defense. "I happen to recall a certain someone who did not want to take their shift last night. So, in consequence, everyone got to sleep while _your girl_ had to take watch."

Vaan grumbled. "Fine! But we have to leave soon." I heard the sound of retreating footsteps. He was gone.

I decided it was safe to open my eyes now without being complained at by an annoyed Vaan. Sometimes, I found he could get a little annoying. But, regardless, he was my best friend.

I wondered how I had gotten on my mat, instead of by the fire, where I had last fallen asleep. I smiled at the memory.

The first thing I saw was a very amused looking Balthier standing above me. Why did he look like that?

"You were awake the entire time." he told me.

I sat up. How did he know that? Was I that bad of an actress?

"H-How," I stuttered, "How did you know that?"

He smiled. "Hnn…perhaps the fact that you were blushing in your 'sleep' gave it away." I watched in awe as he bent down beside me. He moved his face closer to mine. My breath hitched in my throat and I fought back the urge to gasp. "But...as I told you, it just makes it all the better for me."

And with that, he stood up and walked away, leaving me dazzled there and stuck on the spot.

"Gods," I said to myself, "I swear he knows..."

**X-X-X-X**

We were finally out of the desert and I was immensely grateful. I know I was being a bit of a brat, but I swear, one more minute in that immense heat, and I would explode. Not to mention that I found it hard to concentrate. I remembered what Balthier had told me before he walked away, and how close his face was to mine, I could feel his breath on my face...it drove me insane that someone had such an effect on me. Needless to say, I was still a little dazed.

The hunt that we had been on (that's what it was, huh?) was a great success and we had found what we were looking for. Back in Rabanstre, Vaan ran straight to the Sandsea to collect our prize, and then to buy some equipment and items with our newly acquired gil, but the rest of us were going to stay behind.

We had waited around for quite a while, until Vaan came back and showed us all of the things we had earned. Finally, the group decided to spilt up and rest a little. It had been a while since we had a chance to rest or have some fun.

Ashe and Basch made up their minds first and told us they were going to go rest at an inn for a little while, and that they would get us rooms as well.

Balthier suggested that he and Fran go to the Sandsea. Fran, of course, agreed and followed him. But then, he asked something that truly surprised me.

"Penelo," he asked smoothly, "Would you like to come along?"

He had asked me to go with...him? I was in awe. I noticed, from the corner of my eye, Vaan's jaw dropping.

"...sure." I said, trying to not to sound _too_ surprised.

He tilted his head to one side, "Vaan? You can come too, if you'd like, unless you are too busy catching _flies_ in your _mouth_."

I giggled and Vaan smiled sheepishly. "Of course," Vaan answered, "But just because Penelo's going. Got to keep and eye on her."

I groaned inwardly. What a lie. As if he needed to keep an eye on _me_. I needed to keep an eye on _him._

"Well, then." Balthier said, "Let us go."

**X-X-X-X**

"Come, Penelo." Balthier said, "We'll sit back there." He pointed out the table in the very back on the balcony. I followed him and Fran up the stairs.

I sat, and then Fran and Balthier sat across from me. Vaan sat down beside me.

Fran was silent. I wondered why she was always so quiet.

Soon, Balthier and Fran had ordered drinks, and Vaan ordered something to eat. I had declined.

I watched quietly as they sat and drank, talking amiably. I thought to myself while they were speaking.

I had always wondered how Balthier and Fran had met. It was so unlikely, a Hume and a Viera, but to them, it seemed as if race didn't bother them at all. They fit so well together, they were great friends and partners. But was there more to thier relationship than that? I felt my stomach twist at the mere thought of them being in love. Of course I wanted them to be happy, but, I don't think I could have taken it if they would be together openly. On the other hand, it just kept me wondering.

I pondered on this for a while, until a familiar voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Penelo?" he asked, "Are you okay?" I must've looked really weird, randomly thinking and making faces to myself. I tend to do that sometimes.

"Oh! Yes...I'm great!" I said embarrassed. I flushed.

I saw him grin. I knew why. "Well...you look bored. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Of course not." I told him.

"Well, okay." He turned to Fran and Vaan.

Vaan was telling them all about the new sword he had purchased for himself. I nodded and laughed at the appropriate times, but my heart wasn't really in it. He continued on, suggesting that we should also buy some new equipment.

I let my mind wander to other things...Balthier, particularly, and soon enough, it was time to leave.

Vaan yawned loudly, "Okay, do you want to leave now?"

I smiled slightly, "Sure, I will, at least. Ashe said she got us rooms, right?"

I watched as Balthier turned towards us and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you two live in this town?"

"Well...err...yes, but we live with a friend of ours. We don't want to disrupt him though...it's late." Penelo explained.

"Alright."

I smiled. Fran got up and so did Balthier. Vaan grabbed my arm, and soon we were on our way to the inn.

**X-X-X-X**

When we entered, Balthier went over to the front desk. Ashe had left us a message with our keycards and room numbers. I looked over Vaan's shoulder as we crowded around the note to read it.

_"I hope you do not mind that I reserved rooms for you,_

_Fran and Penelo will be in Room 200 on the second floor._

_Balthier and Vaan will be in Room 201 across the hall._

_Here are the keycards. I am in Room 203 and Basch is in 204._

_-Ashe." _

I looked up at everyone else when I was done reading; they seemed to be finished too. Fran distributed our keycards and we followed her upstairs. I looked out a window and noticed that it had begun raining. I sighed. It had been raining a lot of the late in Rabanastre.

When we finally located our rooms, we all entered Fran's and my room so we could talk for awhile. Talking outside would be a bad idea since everyone was trying to sleep. I sure didn't want any grumpy people yelling at me to shut up.

The room wasn't very big, but it had enough room for two beds, a small bathroom and a seating area with four chairs. I sat on one of the chairs and my allies were soon to follow.

My eyes widened when I noticed that Balthier had his arm slung casually on the back of my chair. Now, why was he doing that? I composed myself and tried to follow along with what they were conversing about...I think they were discussing what they wanted to do next before we left for our next hunt.

I honestly could not concentrate on what they were saying if my life depended on it. I groaned. Balthier was such a distraction. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Oh...hehe, sorry. I'm fine." I rushed out, before they could ask any questions.

Fran lifted an eyebrow and Vaan just stared at me as if I was mentally unwell. Balthier gave me a look I couldn't distinguish.

"Well." Fran suggested, still looking at me, "Perhaps we are tired and should rest now."

Though she said 'we', I knew that comment was probably directed towards me. It looks like all my friends thought I was insane now. Perfect, I thought.

"Okay." Vaan said, "Goodnight then." He left.

Balthier got up and adjusted the cuffs on his shirt. I watched silently as he walked over to Fran and whispered something to her.

She gave him a death glare.

"Okay...okay," he said, "It was just an idea."

"Out." She told him. I giggled.

He walked over to the door, "Goodnight, then." and left.

I walked over to Fran, and tilted my head to one side, hands behind my back, "What did he say, Fran?"

She rubbed her forehead, "Just nonsense, is all."

"Okay..." I replied, not completely believing her. But, I didn't want to push her so I left it at that.

There was a silence. I didn't really know what to say around her. She seemed so mature and wise, that I knew anything I would say would just sound stupid.

I racked my brain. "Uh...do you mind if I have the bed on the right?"

"Sure." she replied politely and sat down on the other bed. Of course, it didn't really bother me, but I needed something to say.

I decided to get ready for bed so I grabbed my bag and headed over to the bathroom. I took my time, knowing that Fran usually wouldn't mind. I started by changing into some sleeping clothes. I brushed my teeth and undid my hair. My hair always had a permanent kink in the back because I braided them every day. I tried to comb it out. It wasn't happening, but I continued. I mind wandered to the event that had just taken place. It was beginning to bug me. Why was he so difficult to understand? He would just go and do things, and I didn't know why. Like the thing with Fran, or that night by the fire. I was very confused.

I gave up on straightening my hair and exited the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and lay down after putting away my things. I pulled the blanket over myself and closed my eyes. I could faintly hear the sound of water running in the other room. It was Fran, no doubt.

I tried my best to sleep...but I just kept thinking about how Balthier's behavior confused me. Maybe I wasn't confused. Maybe I just wished I could act on impulse like he did...or maybe I was over-reacting because I liked him so much. I didn't know.

It was completly dark and silent in the room. Fran must've returned while I was thinking. How long had it been? I looked at the clock on the table between us. Wow, thirty minutes.

The silence was broken when I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps next door to the right. My eyes shot open. I heard someone open their door and step out. It closed. It was quiet again for a few seconds. The footsteps started again.

I got out of bed quietly and tiptoed over to the door. Who was going out this late at night? Ashe? Vaan? Could it be Balthier? I tried to remember who it was in the room to my right. Room...201. Then it _was_ Balthier. Vaan usually slept through the entire night, didn't he?

I felt the sudden urge to go see him, but I stopped myself. What would I say? 'I was just going for a walk' sounded pretty dumb at two in the morning. But then again, if I didn't follow him, I wouldn't be able to find out where he was going. Maybe it had something to do with what he had told Fran earlier? But what if I woke Fran or one of my allies up? _Then _what would I say? 'I was just following Balthier around because I secretly love him' didn't sound so great either.

I sighed and decided to go against all of my logic. I had been doing that a lot lately. I opened the door and snuck down the hall. No sign of anyone anywhere so I headed down the other end of the hall. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe I shouldn't be doing this while wearing my Pajamas. But I would wake Fran if I was to go back...so I guess I had no choice.

I continued my trek down the hall and looked around the corner. No one there either. It was then that I felt someone place their hand on my back. I gasped and turned around.

I expected to see someone else than who stood before me. Instead, I saw a head of blond hair.

"Penelo?" Vaan asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh! Um..." I said, "I heard this noise and I wanted to...err...check it out?" My answer sounded more like a question. I doubted he would buy that.

"Sure..." he replied."How about we get you back to your room now?"

"I'm not crazy." I scowled.

"I know. Here." I pushed me in the room and said goodnight.

I entered my room quietly and snuck into my bed. I sighed quietly. Maybe I _was_ crazy, expecting Balthier to randomly show up places after midnight.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

**X-X-X-X **

**A/n:** And there's chapter two. Hope it was good. I bet everyone was expecting Balthier to be the one out in the hall. So was I. I had it planned that way until the very end. I don't know...I just couldn't think of a good enough reason for Balthier randomly sneaking out. (Vaan was getting more pillows from the front desk, I suppose.)

Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions for the story, I would be glad to hear them:)

Thanks for all of the reviews last time. It really helped. Go Banelo/Benelo.

Rena-chan44


	3. Chapter 3

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 3**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. Penelo x Balthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasty XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**Special Thanks: **Thanks for the great suggestion for the story, **_Wakamoley (AKA Wendy)_**.****I hope you don't mind that I used it in the story. I would also like to thank my awesome friends **Sarah** and **Riley** for helping me out with half of this story. It made it alot better, and helped me get it out faster. :D

**X-X-X-X**

I must've done something really terrible yesterday, (does sneaking out count?) because I was having terrible luck this morning.

I woke up late, I slipped on a pool of water in the bathroom, and I successfully convinced all of my comrades that I suffered from mental problems at breakfast.

By the time I had actually gotten down for breakfast, everyone else was already there; clearly waiting for me.

"Oh...hello. So sorry I am late." Was all I said before sitting down at the last available place at the table, which conveniently just so happened to be in between Balthier and Vaan.

"So wonderful of you to join us." Balthier said with a teasing smile on his face.

I blushed and Vaan just made it worse. "…Penelo? About last night...what were you doing out there anyways?"

I gave him a look. I did not want him bringing that up here. Not now.

But it looked like the two men on either side of me had other plans.

"Oh? Penelo...where you _sneaking_ out?" Balthier asked knowingly. I could tell from the look in his eyes. He knew.

"I don't know!" Vaan exclaimed, "She said she heard a noise, but I don't know..."

"Hmm..." Balthier pondered, "Maybe she was _looking_ for someone."

_Gods, help. He knows. _I thought frantically. He knew and he was going to dig my grave with it. I had to do something.

"No!!" I yelled out a little too loudly.

Everyone else turned at me again.

"I mean...uh...never mind." was all I could choke out.

Luckily for me, the food arrived and the attention was no longer directed towards me.

I ate in silence, trying to ignore the subject that I knew would probably come up again. I hoped he would cut me some slack and just drop it. He already knew...why tell Vaan about it.

Another stroke of luck; Ashe spoke up and said, "Where are we traveling to next?"

I watched as everyone discussed where we wanted to go next. As usual, Vaan was full of suggestions.

"Well," He suggested full of in enthusiasm, "We could take the Strahl to Nalbina, and then travel on foot through the Mosphoran Highwaste so we can get to the Phon Coast. It's really nice there, and we haven't seen it in awhile."

"Is there anything we needed in the Phon Coast?" Ashe asked.

"Well..." Vaan continued, "Last time we past through, we were in such a rush we barely had time to hunt all the fiends and find all the treasure and stuff."

That seemed to convince a certain sky pirate and his Viera partner.

"Treasure, you say?" he replied with his signature grin, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Is there anyone that does not want to go?" Ashe questioned.

No one objected. I certainly wasn't going to object...I got to watch Balthier pilot his airship.

"I'll get the airship then." Balthier said matter-of-factly and got up to leave.

I watched as Fran got up automatically to give him a hand. He grinned and they left.

"It always works." Vaan joked, "They would jump into a pool of burning lava if someone told them they could find treasure down there."

I laughed, "What do you mean, Vaan? There is treasure down there, isn't there?"

"Bound to be." he answered.

"Well you better hope so." Basch added, "Because they will be cross with you for lying to them."

We finished eating quickly and continued exchanging small talk until the door opened behind me suddenly.

Balthier walked in again, his usual grin nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Airship's broken."

"What?!" Vaan yelled, unhappy that his plans were broken.

He sighed. "Fran tried to start it up and something exploded."

"What do we have to do next?" Vaan urged.

"Repair it, of course. But we don't have near enough the money we would need to replace the broken piece."

Fran entered the room.

"I removed the broken piece and brought it to somewhere where it can be fixed...the repair price is quite large." She said solemnly.

I looked around. Everyone seemed to be contemplating what to do next. I felt bad and wanted to help somehow.

"We could complete some more marks for gil." I suggested quietly, "Or bring it to that moogle, Nono. Didn't he say he'd give us a discount next time we needed something fixed?"

I saw Balthier grin again. I smiled.

"Or we could do both."

"Well, then, it's settled." Vaan quipped eagerly, "Let's go look for some more marks to hunt. Penelo?"

I turned to the mention of my name. "Let's go!" he said, motioning for the door.

I got up. "Coming!" He ran out the door without me. So much for waiting for me.

I walked out the door, and as I passed Balthier, I swear I heard him mutter purposely so I could hear him, "Hm..._cute_ and _smart_."

**X-X-X-X**

There had been plenty more marks on the board in the Sandsea--so many in fact, that I was sure we'd have enough money to replace the broken part in the Strahl.

I was still beaming over what I was sure I had heard Balthier say about me on my way out. Did he actually mean it? I mean, saying I was smart was one thing, but _cute_? I had never had a man call me anything close to that before in my entire life. Unless you count when you were five and your parents told you how cute you were every day. It wasn't the same kind of cute at all.

It was late in the afternoon, and we were completing the last hunt of the day. We saved this one for last, because the poster had asked us to hunt a rare type of cacti in the Westersand that only came out of hiding at night. The sun would set soon, so we where waiting around for a while until it was dark enough.

We, as a group, had been lucky so far--no sandstorms, meaning no elementals. All the fiends had been fairly easy and all of are hunts where successful. Everything was going well, and it seemed as if my bad luck from this morning was finally gone.

I was wrong.

I noticed a treasure pot in a far corner next to a weird looking rock, so I ran over to it. Maybe it had some extra gil inside. I was about to reach inside when suddenly, the 'weird rock' moved...and stood up. It wasn't a weird rock. It was a Tyranorox...I think.

I gasped and backed away, but it seemed really, really mad that I woke it up. I ran as fast as my legs could take me just to get away. But it just kept running after me, forcing me to speed up. I don't know how long I ran for, but when it finally retreated, I had no idea where I was, nor where everyone else was.

This could not be good. I'd heard the stories of travelers getting lost in the Westersands and never coming back; trapped in sandstorms and facing sudden death. This couldn't happen to me. I wouldn't let it.

I would find the group...or they'd find me, right? I couldn't be that far away. I tried to remember the stories I had heard, and what the people tried to do to keep themselves safe when they were lost. How did it go again...find shelter? I wasn't sure, but it was the only thing I had. So I set off, searching the area for a shelter of some sort. I hoped I could find a cave like we had done in the Estersands. It would be hard without Fran's guidance.

I walked along, tracing my hand along the large rocks 'walls'. Eventually, they would be a cave if I continued along here, right?

I walked and walked, until I found what I was looking for. It was very small, and wouldn't fit more than two people. But I was by myself, so it would do. I entered and sat on the ground, wrapping my hands around my legs. Someone would find me. They just had to.

It was after midnight again so I lay down on the ground, closed my eyes, hoping someone would come for me.

**X-X-X-X **

I thought I heard something, so I opened my eyes, seeing that I had been asleep. I had never noticed how tired I was until now.

I heard someone calling my name so I got up and ran to the entrance of the cave. I looked around quickly. No one was there. I sighed in disappointment. I checked outside, just incase.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. There was someone in the distance, looking around. He looked familiar. _Balthier_? It couldn't be. I hadn't seen anyone in so long...it probably just a hallucination. I called out his name, just to be sure.

"Balthier?"

The figure turned to face me.

I gasped. So it was him! I hadn't expected to see anyone come for me so soon, no less Balthier of all people.

I was so happy, after being lonely and scared for so long, I didn't notice what I doing. The next thing I knew, I was running over and wrapping my arms around him. He stumbled back a bit.

I heard a cough and gasp from behind him. I looked up. My comrades were watching me make a fool of myself. Where had they come from? I had proved, once again that I was insane. I blushed.

"Well, it would seem we have found Penelo." Balthier pointed out. I flushed an even darker shade of red and let go quickly.

I backed away, folding my arms across my chest awkwardly. "Uh...hehe...hi guys?"

Fran put her hand on her forehead and sighed and Basch looked away. Ashe looked down awkwardly making me blush even more.

When Vaan finally broke the silence, his comment only made it worse. "What about the rest of us?" Vaan said sarcastically, "Don't we get a hug?"

I wanted to die right there. This couldn't get any worse.

"We should be heading back now." Balthier said. I silently thanked him. He led the way and everyone finally stopped staring at me and followed him.

I fell behind to the back of the group as usual and watched my friends break into little groups of two. No doubt at least some of them were talking about what they had just seen. Balthier and Fran were at the front of the group, whispering about something. Fran glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Vaan. Great…just what I needed; another lecture from Vaan.

"I have a question." he said too pleasantly. Something was wrong.

"...yes?"

"Do you like Balthier?" he yelled a little too loudly.

The group turned and stared. _Again_.

**X-X-X-X **

**a/n: **Nice cliffhanger, yes? Next chapter's going to have a whole bunch of drama and...other things. ;)

Thanks again to **Riley **and** Sarah** for the help and to '_Wakamoley (AKA Wendy)_' who gave me the suggestion of Balthier's airship breaking.

Please review:D


	4. Chapter 4

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 4**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. Penelo x Balthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**X-X-X-X**

"I have a question." Vaan said too pleasantly. Something was wrong.

"...yes?"

"Do you like Balthier?" he yelled a little too loudly.

The group turned and stared. _Again_.

"W-What?!" I stuttered, not expecting him to be so direct and _loud_.

"I said," He repeated even more loudly, "Do you have a crush on Balthier?"

I froze on the spot and looked at everyone's reactions. (Except for Balthier, of course.)

Vaan had his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

Ashe, to my surprise, looked rather interested in what was going to happen next.

Basch seemed slightly confused and looked away again.

Fran gave me an odd look. I didn't know what she meant. I thought I heard her mutter 'finally' under her breath, but I was so shocked that I was probably imagining it.

I accidentally looked over at Balthier who was standing next to Fran. I looked like he was trying not to laugh. I couldn't tell what he was thinking either. I guess he was waiting for an answer.

"So?" Vaan said, "Do you?"

Before I could choke out and answer, I heard Fran's voice. I silently thanked the Gods.

"Maybe Penelo does not want to speak of this subject at the moment. She may still be in shock; she was lost in a cave, after all."

"Right then. Let's continue our journey back to Rabanastre, shall we?" I heard Balthier suggest.

_Thank the Gods._ I thought in relief. But then, I realized that they'd be asking me this question again. Whatever I had done wrong...it was giving me so much bad luck it wasn't even funny.

**X-X-X-X**

By the time we got back to Rabanastre again, it was pretty dark out. We decided to ask Migelo if we could use the extra rooms in the back of his house, because we needed somewhere to stay. He said yes, and that he'd be out for the night. I doubted he wanted to be there anyways...to much awkward tension.

The entire way there, Vaan kept sending me weird looks, as if he was mad or something. I hoped not...I didn't want anything to be messed up between us.

After everyone else had entered, Vaan came over and pulled me aside. I already knew what he wanted, it was just obvious by now. At least he pulled me away from everyone else _this_ time.

"You still haven't answered my question, Penelo. I want answers." He demanded.

"Why do _you_ care so much? What is it to you, Vaan?!" I whispered loudly.

"So you do like him!"

"Vaan, what's wrong with you? Since when do you care who I like?"

"Penelo, you know what kind of guy he is!! He'll just take advantage of you and hurt you! Don't tell me you've fell for his stupid pick-up lines and ridiculous---"

"What?! Vaan, you don't need to protect me from anything. I'm seventeen, not seven! I can take care of myself."

"Penelo, I don't want you getting hurt over your first little crush!"

"He's not like that! Besides...he isn't my first crush."

"Then who was Penelo? Tell me!" He continued, his voice rising in pitch.

I didn't understand why he was asking me this or why we were fighting. I just wanted it to stop.

I didn't realize until now that I was crying. "Vaan...you were."

I saw his jaw drop. He would never get it. "…What?!"

"Yes, Vaan. It's too late now. You didn't return my feelings, and now I've moved on! I'm sorry."

I wiped my eyes and turned away. I noticed Ashe and Basch looking around the side of the door, wondering what the comotion was. Perfect. They had seen our little 'show'.

I stormed off and brushed right past them. I ran to the first bedroom I could find, and slammed the door.

I threw myself on the bed and brought my legs up to my chest and put my head on my knees. I cried even more. I grabbed one of the pillows, and screamed as loud as I could into it.

I sniffled and said to myself, "Vaan is such a jerk! Why did he have to bring that up?! It ruins everything..."

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, "Maybe it is because he finally returns your old feelings, Penelo."

I jumped and looked up, "Oh! Balthier...," I said quietly, "You scared me."

I felt my weight on the bed shift as he sat beside me. His leg brushed against mine and even in my depressed state, I still somehow managed to blush.

I felt awkward talking to him after he had heard Vaan and me 'talking about our feelings'. If he didn't know I liked him before, he sure as hell knew now.

"Penelo...sometimes when one is angry, 'tis best for us to seek comfort in someone else."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked shyly.

He then did something that truly surprised me--he put his arm over my shoulders gently.

"Do not worry yourself over Vaan, my dear, he will come around eventually."

I was silent. I didn't understand why he was suddenly comforting me like this. I never knew he was the type to do something like that. He surprises me all the time...

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Vaan.

"What do you want!?" I yelled out the second he entered the room. I just didn't need to see him...not now.

"Penelo...I..." He looked up at us and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening.

I suddenly realized that Balthier's arm was still around me.

I watched as Vaan gave me a look of utter disgust and hissed, "Well, it looks as if you're happy right now...so never mind." As he turned away and left the room, I thought I saw a flash of pain and sadness in his eyes.

_Maybe Balthier was right_, I thought. But I still didn't know why Vaan was getting so mad...Balthier wouldn't hurt me...I was sure.

I yawned. "Maybe I should go to bed." I said quietly and got up and left the room, leaving him puzzled there. Normally, I wouldn't pass up a chance to be near Balthier...especially if he was actually putting his _arm_ around _me_. But...I just felt so horrible about the fight with Vaan I needed to be alone to think.

As I walked down the hall to the last room a couple doors down, I was surprised to see Vaan come over and grab both of my arms. I jumped. What was he going to do?

"What do you--" I started, but the rest was muffled as I felt Vaan push his lips on mine.

I gasped and pushed him away. "Vaan?!" I hissed sharply, "What are you doing?!"

He looked down and his feet. "I'm sorry Penelo." he whispered sadly and walked away, leaving me confused as ever. Why in the world would Vaan want to kiss me? I had been positive that he didn't like me. That's why I had given up...and now that I finally didn't like him anymore he decided to just come along and kiss me? It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. And that scared me. Vaan kissing me, Balthier putting his arm around me and comforting me. Two things I was absolutely sure wouldn't ever happen, until now. Why was my life so twisted all of a sudden?

I was so scared and confused, I couldn't sleep very well that night.

**X-X-X-X**

The next day, I woke from a sleepless night and got ready for the day, trying to contemplate if everything that had happened the night before was just a terrible nightmare. Fran knocked on my door and let me know that the Strahl was fixed and that we'd be leaving in half an hour.

I finished getting dressed, and walked down the Aerodome, being careful to avoid seeing Vaan. I suppose it wasn't a dream, then.

Luckily, Fran and Vaan had left before us. He ignored me as much as I ignored him. I was almost scared to look him in the eye.

I watched as Fran asked Vaan to get some gas for the ship. On the way out, he gave me a look of despair. I couldn't help but to feel bad. What had we done with our friendship?

I sighed and walked over to the cabin and looked out the window.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I heard a sky pirate say.

"I...I'm fine." I said.

"You seem troubled."

"It's just...I'm so confused."

"Would this help get your minds off your problems?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly, Balthier grasped my arm and gently pushed me up against the wall behind me.

I gasped as I felt his lips brush against mine, and before I knew it, we were kissing passionately. Well, he was doing most of the kissing, and I was trying to remember to breath.

After what seemed like hours, I heard something drop on the ground near the door behind Balthier.

I broke away from Balthier and looked over his shoulder to see Vaan standing at the door, open-mouthed, the gas container long forgotten on the ground.

**X-X-X-X**

**a/n:** **CLIFF**_HANGER_!! (gets attacked)

I hope everyone doesn't think this story is turning into 'Laguna Beach' (which I don't own...) or anything...with Vaan and Balthier seemingly 'liking' Penelo at once. Is that really their intent? Does Vaan actually like Penelo? Or is there something else behind it? Find out next chapter...LMAO

I hope anyone doesn't think this is too much (not too fast, is it? It had to happen some time...)

If it is, just let me know in a review and maybe suggest what you guys think should happen next! It's likely that I will take and use most suggestions because it makes the story alot better and helps out with the writer's block.

**Special Thanks: ** Thanks again to my awesome friend **Riley **for all the help with this chapter!! Thanks to everyone who takes time to review this story consistently...you guys are the best!!

Rena-chan44


	5. Chapter 5

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 5**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. Penelo x Balthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**X-X-X-X**

I broke away from Balthier and looked over his shoulder to see Vaan standing at the door, open-mouthed, the gas container long forgotten on the ground.

Balthier, who had just noticed that I wasn't kissing him anymore, turned around and say that Vaan was there. Even he looked surprised.

Vaan looked even more hurt. He just turned away and left without a word.

"Vaan!" I yelled, trying to run after him, but Balthier just held me back and said, "Penelo...he needs time."

"B-but...Balthier...he's my best friend! I don't want that to change!!"

"But, it already has...Penelo; I don't think he wishes to speak with you right now...it will only result in more fighting."

I nodded my head, "Okay...but...why did you..."

"Kiss you?" He finished for me.

I blushed and looked down, "Well...yes."

"Hmm..." He began bringing his face closer to mine again, his sweet breath on my face as he spoke, "Maybe you're not the only one with a crush." He smiled.

It was about then when my knees gave out and I dropped to the floor. He grabbed my arms to steady me and chuckled, "Penelo...are you alright?"

"O-oh...I'm fine...just...shocked is all." I managed to say, blushing for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Thanks." I said, for he had caught me when I fell.

His signature grin graced his features, "Anything for you, my dear."

I was extremely surprised I didn't pass out right there.

"Perhaps we should get back to everyone else...they will be wondering where we were off to. And unless you wish to inform them of what just happened..." I heard him say.

"No!" I said a little too quickly, "I...I mean I'd rather not."

"…As I thought." He continued. "Come, then."

I followed him out of the cabin silently and looked around outside. I noticed that everyone was giving me looks again. What had happened?

And then it hit me. Had Vaan told them what he had just seen? I shot a glance his way. He looked angry and a little smug, but his eyes showed sadness.

"Guess what I just saw..." Vaan started with an edge in his tone. He grimaced.

I gulped. He was going to tell them.

Fran interrupted once again by entering the room. "Where have you two been?" She asked, "Does someone have the gas for the airship…Vaan?"

Vaan stopped smirking and said, "I dropped it when I walked in on---"

He was interrupted by Balthier who said, "It is right here, Fran."

She walked over and took it out of his hands. "Alright, everyone to the front of the ship."

Everyone cleared out of the room. As I was about to walk through the door, Balthier and I being the last to exit, I felt someone grab my hand. I turned again.

He grinned and said, "Penelo...I believe we should finish what we started...do you agree?"

My eyes widened at the question. He didn't wait for an answer and pushed me against the door, this time.

"Balthier...we should get to the others." I whispered. I'm sure I didn't sound very convincing.

"In a second," He kissed me again, more gently this time. I grabbed his shoulders when suddenly, the door behind me opened, sending us crashing to the floor.

I tried to move, but he was weighing me down. I guess he didn't care that everyone was probably looking at us right now, because he kept kissing me regardless.

I pushed at his chest and broke the kiss. I looked up and Vaan was right above me, looking at us as if we were to most disgusting thing he had ever seen. I guess he was the one who had opened the door.

Balthier eventually got off of me and stood up, brushing himself off, letting me finally get up.

I just stared at him. How could he act so casual?

I couldn't even bring myself to look at everyone else. What would they think of me?

"So," Balthier continued casually, "Are we leaving or what?"

I gaped and I heard Vaan say, "What?!"

Looks like I wasn't the only one wondering why he was acting like it was natural to fall through a door while you're kissing someone.

"Balthier," Fran stated in her monotone, "I thought you weren't going to tell her yet?"

He shrugged.

Ashe crossed her arms and added, "Well...it looks as if he was doing a little more than telling her, but who am I to judge."

"It's not the first time something like this has happened!" Vaan blurted out.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand and sighed. I shot a nervous glance over at Balthier; but he didn't seem very affected by any of this...he just rolled his eyes and walked away, sitting in the pilot's seat and saying, "Everyone ready?"

Vaan looked like he had smacked in the face but he took a seat anyways. My allies joined him, and soon we were off, everyone sitting in a deathly awkward silence.

I heard a few whispers behind me...no doubt they were talking about Balthier and I. When they were finally aloud to take off their seatbelts, I watched in silence as Basch and Ashe left the room with Vaan. He clearly didn't want to be around me anymore. I just wanted to talk to him and explain everything, but I was afraid he would get even angrier at me.

It had seemed like so long ago that Vaan and I were still talking to each other like best friends even though it was only a day or two. Why did this have to happen, and since when did Vaan even like me? Since when would he kiss me? Maybe he was just trying to keep me away from Balthier...but he just seemed so hurt.

I cringed as I felt a sharp pain sky rocket through my head. Great, a headache was the last thing I needed right now.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

**X-X-X-X **

I was awoken by the familiar swish of the door in the Strahl. I kept my eyes closed, so tired that I would have rather not wake up.

I heard Balthier's voice and the sound of his quick steps, "I'll carry her out..."

"No." Someone cut in, "I need to talk to her. I'll take her."

My heart beat faster...Vaan? I forced myself to look asleep.

He picked me up and I felt myself being carried into the heat of the Phon Coast. I had almost forgotten how hot it was around here.

I was set on the ground, the grains of sand sticking to my arms and legs.

He shook me awake. "Penelo...I want to talk to you. Please wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. "Vaan?"

"I know I've been really stupid but can we just talk?"

"...Okay."

There was a pause, and I couldn't take the silence, so I broke it.

"Vaan, I just want us to be friends again."

He ran his hand through the sand and said, "I know...but why Balthier? I mean of all people...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I...just, I sort of looked up to him and stuff, you know, 'cause he's a sky pirate. He had everything I ever wanted and now he has you. I guess I was just jealous."

"Vaan...you don't need to be jealous. I'll always be your friend!"

"I know that...but I just wanted more. I was sort of a big jerk, huh?"

"It's okay, Vaan...I understand. But...I've moved on."

"And I have to live with that. If it's what makes you happy, as your best friend, I should be able to support you. But it didn't. And that's wrong."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. "Vaan!! I'm so glad we don't hate each other anymore..."

"You're my best friend, Penelo."

I noticed that the sun was setting and saw everyone getting their stuff out of the airship. I got up.

"I suppose I should go help." I said, watching Balthier walk out down the ramp and into the sand with Fran, Ashe and Basch not too far behind, arms laden with packages.

I looked back at Vaan again. "Thanks...Vaan."

**X-X-X-X**

_I followed Balthier up one of the hills overlooking the ocean._

_"Come here, Penelo." He said vaguely._

_I looked up and ran over to him, "What is it?"_

_He sat on the cliff, his legs hanging over edge and said, "Look at the sky from here."_

_I walked over carefully, but didn't sit down, "Balthier...won't you fall over the edge?"_

_He laughed and smiled, "Of course not. You will not fall either, if that's what you are worried about."_

_I sat down beside him with caution, and looked at the sky. It was sunset. _

_"Oh...it's beautiful." I told him. _

_I heard an intruding voice behind us, "Well...so is this!!"_

_It all happened in slow motion after that. I watched in shock, unable to do anything as Balthier was pushed over the edge of the cliff. I yelled his name and reached for him, but it was too late._

_I turned around and saw Vaan standing above me, a sadistic grin spattered across his face._

_"Now...Penelo," he said cruelly, "Isn't that so much better? Now we can be together!" _

_I watched in horror as he laughed maniacally. "No!! I want Balthier back! Balthier!!"_

_**It was about then when my eyes shot open and woke in a cold sweat.**_

**X-X-X-X**

**a/n: **I know, I know. One more cliffhanger and everyone will kill me. Penelo _was_ dreaming, in case anyone didn't notice the last line. DDD:

Thanks to all the sweet and wonderful reviewers and thanks to Riley and Sarah again. You guys rock. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 6**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. Penelo x Balthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**X-X-X-X**

I was breathing heavily, tossing and turning, screaming out his name, hoping he was okay. It took a while for me to realize someone was shaking my arms and calling my name.

"…Penelo? Penelo...it's alright...I'm alright."

I stopped thrashing and screaming and looked at who was talking.

"Balthier...Balthier...I...you're okay!" Was I all I could say, still in shock from my nightmare.

He released his firm grip on my forearms and looked at me in the eye.

"Vaan!! Vaan...he tried to, h-he killed---" I continued hysterically, but I stopped when he lifted a finger to my lips to stop me.

"It's alright. Vaan's alright. Everyone's fine...Penelo, you just had a nightmare."

I looked down at the ground and noticed that most of my body was covered in a thin layer of sand. In other words, I was a mess. My cheeks were flushed from the heat and my hair was falling out of their usual braids.

I finally realized that all of my comrades were crowded around Balthier and I with concerned looks on their faces.

I vaguely noticed Fran bending down in front of me. She put a hand on my forehead and said, "I believe she has a fever. Perhaps she is ill...it would seem that is the cause of her hysterics."

"Perhaps Penelo should clean herself off in the water...it may help return her senses." Balthier suggested.

Basch stepped in, "It is likely that would wake her up."

"But I'm awake!! Stop acting like I'm insane." I protested weakly.

"That is not what I meant," Basch continued, "It will help clear up your thoughts."

Even Vaan was there (I jumped at his voice, remembering what had happened in the dream).

"Penelo...you okay?" He questioned.

I pointed a finger at him, "You killed him!"

"What?" He asked, "Who did I kill? I wouldn't kill someone!"

"Bal--" I whispered quietly, but suddenly, Balthier walked over and scooped me up, slinging me over his shoulder. I gaped. That had been completely unexpected.

"I'll bring you down to the ocean, Penelo. Maybe you shouldn't tell Vaan about it just yet..." he whispered, so no one else (especially Vaan) wouldn't hear.

I paused before replying. I'm pretty sure Balthier just wanted to know the dream first. After all, it was about him.

I pouted the entire way there. "Balthier. Put me down. I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"Oh?" He said teasingly, "Would you rather I'd let Vaan bring you?"

I groaned.

"Alright...here we are. I'll be waiting for you when you're done cleaning up." He set me down. I watched in wonder as he bent forward to swipe a strand of my mussed hair behind my ear and walked away, his light footsteps silent in the sand.

I watched until he was out of sight over one of the banks of sand. I cupped some of the ocean's water in my hand and splashed it over my face. It felt very good, and I was happy to feel that my thoughts were finally starting to clear.

Maybe the dream was symbolizing something? I sure hoped not. Was Vaan lying to me last night? Maybe he's actually jealous.

I washed away that thought with a splash of water and stepped out of the ocean. I walked up to mound of sand and looked around for Balthier. I spotted him over with the rest of my allies crowded around the campfire. It looked like they were talking. I was about to say something when I heard my name, so I kept quiet. I snuck behind the rock and listened.

"I think she's going _crazy_." Vaan said loudly.

"I think it would be best if we brought her to a doctor, just in case. She may be ill. There are good doctors on Mt. Bur-Omisace." I heard Fran say.

"I do not think she's going to appreciate being brought to a doctor," Basch stated.

"Yes." Ashe continued, "Perhaps it would be a good idea to tell her that we are going there to buy something...or maybe to go on a hunt."

"She's going to think we think she's insane...wait, do we?" Vaan said obnoxiously.

Balthier stepped in, "Hmm...I didn't think you were the type to resort to trickery. Nonetheless, I like it...Anyways, she should be done by now, so I'll go see if she is finished."

He walked off straight in the direction that I was hiding. I gasped and walked off, trying to make it look like I just got here.

He noticed I was there and asked me if I was feeling better. I said yes.

"Penelo...we'll be heading over to Mt. Bur-Omisace tomorrow. It'd be best to get some rest."

"Really?" I pretended I hadn't heard the conversation. If they wanted to lie, then so be it.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Come," He said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow." He slung his arm around my shoulders again, distracting me once again from what I had been previously thinking.

"O-okay." I stuttered sadly. I don't know what was wrong with them. I wasn't crazy, I was just sick. And stressed. So much had happened in the past week. Even my best friend, Vaan, thought I was insane. And Balthier! I sighed again and allowed myself to be led over to the sleeping area.

"Goodnight, Penelo." Balthier whispered as he lay me down and lightly kissed my forehead.

All I could do was sigh and blush...again. I seemed to be doing _a lot_ lately. But it wasn't my fault he was so charming.

**X-X-X-X **

I was awakened by the sound of Fran's voice, "We'll be landing in Mt. Bur-Omisace shortly."

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up only to be met with a raging headache. I groaned and held a hand to my head. Oh. Great. They'd be taking me to the 'asylum' soon. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you doing, my dear?" Balthier asked from my side. How did he get there? He must have been watching me sleep...

"Oh? I'm fine...I just have a headache, that's all."

I watched in silence as Balthier motioned for me to move over. I did and the bed shifted slightly with the extra weight.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" He asked again.

He leaned in and gently brushed his hand against my face.

"Balthier...don't let them take me." I protested weakly.

"Wh-" He started but was interrupted by Fran walking in. She stared for a while and then said, "Penelo, you should get ready now."

"Oh...okay." was all I could manage.

"Balthier...I need your help for landing." She continued.

He nodded and Fran left. I pulled on his sleeve to keep him from standing.

"Yes, Penelo?" he asked.

"Balthier...I don't want to--"

The Strahl suddenly lunged downward and started shaking. The fall's momentum sent me flying forward into the wall by the doorway. I gasped as my head hit the doorframe.

I turned myself over and noticed that Balthier was on the ground, injured. Something must have stabbed him through his gut because there was something protruding from his stomach. Blood stained his blouse and I thought I heard him say, "Something's...wrong with the ship."

A wave of panic washed over me. I tried to run over to him but the ship lunged again, sending me flying near the window. Pieces of glass shattered all around me. I felt them stab into my back and arms and the last thing I felt was the cool air on my face and the sensation of falling in the pit of my stomach.

**X-X-X-X**

**n/a: **Sorry for the late chapter…lots of projects.

Thanks again to **_Riley MaximumRiley_** for the help. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. (Riley kept trying to get me to write this really gory morbid stuff...with intestines. x.X )


	7. Chapter 7

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 7**

_**by Rena-Chan44**_

**Story Name: **After Midnight

**Author: **Rena-Chan44

**Summary:** From the moment I met him, I had always tried to tell myself it was just a petty little crush. Boy, was I ever wrong. Penelo x Balthier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. _Only the plot of this story is mine_.

**X-X-X-X**

I cracked open my eyes and looked as the ship floated away from me. It seemed to no longer be falling. You know those things that happen in movies and books when everything seems to be moving in slow motion, fuzzy like a dream? I felt like that was happening to me now.

I was still falling...when would it stop? I wanted to look down, but I was too afraid. My body ached from the air pressure. I tried to suck in a breath...but it seemed like all of the air was moving away from me. I decided to look down. Now or never...

My eyes widened. I was extremely lucky the ocean was a few hundred feet below me...I'd have to be careful. If my back hit the water, it could break. I didn't have much time to move myself...but I did, somehow. I quickly managed a position that had me almost standing up in the air.

The ocean was coming closer. I closed my eyes and tried to suck in a quick breath of air.

And it was all darkness after that.

**X-X-X-X**

I woke in the most unexpected place...in a warm bed.

I tried to open my eyes and lift up my head only to be met with another extreme headache. I felt like I couldn't even move my limbs.

The door opened. At least, I think that's what it was. Quick footsteps made their way over to my bed...well, if that's what it was. I could barely open my eyes, so I had no idea where I was, much less what I was lying on.

I could sort of make out a fuzzy-ish blob in front of me, leaning over the bed, but that was it.

"Penelo?!" the voice said urgently.

I could remember that voice from somewhere...but honestly, my head felt like it was spilt in two. Maybe it was. I couldn't remember a single thing from before. Not at all.

"Are you awake? Penelo?" the familiar voice urged.

I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't form any words. My mouth was too dry...my jaw hurt.

"Hold on, I-I'll get Doctor Cid!"

The person left quickly. I tried to stay awake...but I just couldn't. My eyes drifted closed and all I saw was darkness, once again.

**X-X-X-X**

By the time I opened my eyes again, I realized that it was very dark out. It was after midnight, I guessed. I gasped. My vision was fine again! I felt wide awake, and for the first time in a while, my head barely hurt. Well it did, but not the searing pain I was used to lately.

I looked around, where was I? The room looked that of a royal stature...did I know anyone rich? Not that I could remember...

The door burst open. "Penelo!"

A young man that looked to be in his early teens entered the room quickly. He rushed over my side.

"Who...are you?" I asked. I couldn't recognize him...at least not right now.

"Do you not remember?" He asked sadly.

I studied him for a moment, titling my head to the side. What was his name again...I couldn't remember. I knew I knew him from somewhere...but where? I couldn't put a name to the face.

He smiled and giggled. "Try to remember, Penelo."

"Oh! I remember...uh...Lar...Larsa! Larsa!" I remembered happily. I was just happy to be able to remember something, even something this simple.

"Correct." He replied with a small, innocent smile on his face. "Are you feeling better?"

"Um...yeah...but...what happened, Larsa? Why can't I remember anything?! What's wrong with me?!" I panicked.

"Come on, Penelo. Don't frown...I'll explain later. But, if you're feeling well enough, your comrades would like to see you."

I nodded. But I really couldn't remember anyone but Larsa...odd.

"What friends?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I suppose you cannot remember them. Would you still like me to send them in? They have been waiting quite some time to see you, Penelo."

"Sure...how long have I been here?" I wondered aloud.

"...a month." He answered quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed, next to me.

"What?! I've been sleeping for a whole month?"

"Well, you've been in and out of it, but today's the first day you really 'woke up'. You were really...incoherent…"

"Ooh..." I said sadly, my temper lowering. "I'd like to see my friends now...if that's okay...but could I have something to eat? I'm starved."

He got off the corner of the bed. "Of course. I shall fetch them then. Please wait here...I'll send your friends here as well."

I waited for a few moments, gazing around the finely furnished room. It was really nice...quite sophisticated.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door opened again and several people walked in.

"Penelo!" one of the them said. He looked to be around my age, with sandy blonde hair that reached his ears. He looked sort of like me. A brother, maybe? He ran over and gave me a friendly hug. I jumped.

"Um...hi?" was all I said. "Who are you?"

"What?! You don't remember me Penelo...how did this?! I'll bet it was Balthier! Balthier!!"

"Who?" I asked again.

He slapped a hand to his head. "Nevermind. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah...I just can't...remember anything. Except for Larsa. For some reason, I can remember him."

"Hmm..." An older looking man from the corner spoke. "That is quite odd."

A tall woman with bunny ears walked into the room suddenly. I gasped. She had rabbit ears?!

She rolled her eyes and walked over, bending down in front of me.

"Penelo." She stated in a monotone, "Do you not remember anything else? Not Balthier? The ship? The fall?"

I was silent for a while, trying to remember..."Why does everyone keep talking about this 'Balthier' guy? Who is he? What's so special about him anyway? It's not like I was married to him...wait...was I?"

"Not that we know of...?" A woman with light blond hair and an incredibly short skirt reasoned.

I looked around quickly. I saw Larsa enter the room again. He brought over a tray of assorted food items and countless different beverages.

He looked pleased. "Penelo...everyone. Balthier finally feels good enough to get up. But, he seemed to decide this after I told him Penelo was awake." He smirked. "Has something been going on I did not know about?"

"A whole lot more than you're little self needs to know about!"

"I'm still growing!" Larsa complained, but then quickly composed himself. "Uh, what I mean is...never mind."

I laughed. I'd never expected him to act his age for once.

"Well, Penelo, Balthier would like to see you, **_alone_**. Do you mind?"

**X-X-X-X**

**END CHAPTER**

**a/n: **I'm really, _really_ sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've had so much work!

Thanks again to my friend **RILEY** for the help! (:

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and a special thanks to **Wakamoley** for reminding me to update!

Furthermore, I know you're probably thinking this story's getting pretty crazy. But it's just really awesome that way, ne?

Plus, someone remind me to stop watching Digimon and update this more often. Kidding. And Balthier wanting to see Penelo alone...it's NOT what you're thinking.

Please Review!! (:


	8. Chapter 8

**After Midnight**

**Chapter 8**

**by Rena-Chan44**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII, or any of its characters. Square Enix, does. So please don't sue. Only the plot of this story is mine.

Last chapter:

_"Well, Penelo, Balthier would like to see you, alone. Do you mind?"_

**X-X-X-X**

I almost gasped aloud right then. He wanted to see me alone? It almost seemed strange...I couldn't even remember this 'Balthier' person's name yet he was asking to see me all by myself. I started to get nervous. What kind of person was he, anyway? What if he was some scary old guy, or a creepy doctor? I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. I knew I was acting stupid. If he was really someone who was trying to harm me, it wouldn't be very likely that my friends (well, I couldn't remember them either-!) would send me off to him. But even Larsa told me to go see him, and for some reason, I could remember him. I knew I could trust his judgment.

"Oh...okay...could someone please tell me who this Balthier person is before I run off to meet him, please?!" I asked.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other as if there was some kind of problem with them telling me who Balthier was. It made me a little nervous.

The blond boy scratched the back of his head for a moment...Vaan, was that his name? "Well, I don't really know how to put this, because I don't really even know what was going on between you two...but..."

I looked up at him attentively.

"Well...I opened the door of the airship this one time while I was looking for gas for the ship and you two fell through the door making out." He finished lamely.

Everyone else looked down at their feet as if this was the most horrible, awkward thing they had ever heard in their entire young (for the most part) lives.

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets. What had he just said?! I could never, in my entire life, picture myself doing something like that. I mean, just because I couldn't remember anything that had happened in a long time, it doesn't mean I didn't have self-respect or something. I guess I was a little more daring than I thought. Geez, I wish I could just remember something already.

"...Um...o...kay..." I said, clearly confused. "...Can I see him now?"

I was even surprised at myself for thinking such a thing. After hearing THAT, I didn't actually think I'd want to see this guy. But for some weird reason, I was curious of what he was like. I mean, if we were doing crazy stuff like making out on doors we must have been really in love or something. I guess that was one of the first things I would be asking...

They looked at me like I was crazy. I wondered why.

"You may." Larsa said, speaking for the first time in ages. "But would you please finish eating first? I'll escort you to his room when you are done..."

I jumped at this comment. Escort me to _where_?

I looked down at the platter in front of me. There lay the food, long forgotten. I picked up some of the fruits and began taking large bites out of them. I probably looked like un-ladylike, but geez, I was hungry.

I watched as everyone made quiet conversation while I ate. I wonder what they were talking about? It better had not been me.

Larsa took a seat on the edge of my hospital bed and looked up at me. He looked serious.

"Penelo...there's something I need to tell you about...or ask you about...before you go see Balthier."

I looked up, clearly surprised. "What is it, Larsa?"

He paused, looked around, and took a deep breath. He blushed.

I looked at his face, puzzled. What could be so important?

**X-X-X-X**

**a/n: Go ahead. Punch me. **Yes, I deserve it for not updating in a million years. I've had this chapter written for like 2 months now. There's no excuse for me being a retard and not posting it, so I'd just like to apoligize. I suck. And yes, I do realise that this chapter is uber short and practically a 'filler' AND she didn't even get to see Balthier, but my friend insisted that she was there when I wrote that chapter, so I just made a little filler thingy to show I was still alive. I'll try my best to get the next chappie up soon with the wonderful 'talk' sequence. They will hopefully be some awesome BalthierxPenelo scenes. 'Cause I'M even getting tired of them not interacting.

And I was just wondering, what would you guys think if I added in another person crushing on our favorite Penelo (Don't worry, no Vaan), or would you just prefer that it remains more of Balthier and Penelo and that's it...? It doesn't really matter to me. I just wanted your opinions.

I hope you guys don't hate me...GAH. (-Hides under rock-)

**Rena-chan44**


End file.
